Walk-behind mowers are known in the art. For example, and without limitation, walk-behind mowers are disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,733, 5,483,787, and 5,004,251, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference. A walk-behind mower is typically operated by an operator who either walks behind the mower during mower operation or rides on a sulky that is pulled behind the mower during mower operation. Example sulkies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,251 and 5,882,020 (each to Velke), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Sulkies, to be pulled behind mowers during normal mower operation, may be of the one-wheel type or the two-wheel type.
While walk-behind mowers are known and used in the art, there is room for improvement with regard to the same.